Computers have become an important tool in different phases of society. Large networks can exist that allow different computers to communicate with one another. Utilization of computers can take place in a wide area of situations. Individuals can communicate with one another through text messaging between cellular telephones. Large corporate entities can transfer various properties (e.g., money, shares, etc.) electronically though computers interaction. In addition, people and organizations can use computers to store valuable information (e.g., financial records, family photographs, etc.) in different memory types (e.g., flash memory, random access memory, read-only memory, etc.)
Various user-friendly applications have been developed to allow individuals to perform important tasks through a computer. For instance, word processing applications allow users to compose documents without engaging in extensive application training. A document composed on a word processing application allows a user to work on the document with relative ease in multiple sessions and to create multiple copies of the document at different times.
Some applications are function specific and are beneficial for use in a particular context. A spreadsheet application typically arranges items in a series of rows and columns. Data can be entered according to a row and column to allow for enhanced organization. Applications can gravitate toward a particular use; a spreadsheet application can be a useful tool in performing accounting functions. To assist in a particular use, an application can be implemented with capabilities designed to enhance the particular user. Using the accounting example, entries in the spreadsheet can modify to include currency of various nations.